The present invention is related to a safety protective cover of a blender. The protective cover is transparent and integrally molded. The protective cover is associated with the blending container to achieve a protection effect.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional food blender used to blend flour mash, etc. The food blender includes a bed 7 having a forward extending substantially semicircular support arm 71. A blending container 8 is placed on the support arm 71. The head section 72 of the blender, which is disposed on upper side of the bed 7 has a rotary shaft 73 right above the blending container. A blending bar 74 is mounted on the rotary shaft for stirring and blending the materials contained in the blending container.
In blending operation, the materials often splash to contaminate the blender and the environment. Moreover, the blender is rotated at very high rotational speed and great torque. This is dangerous to a user.
A protective mesh 9 is mounted on the head section to solve this problem. The protective mesh 9 is conic and positioned around the rotary shaft. When the blending container ascends to make the blending bar extend into the blending container, the protective mesh shields the upper side of the blending container to prevent a user from incautiously touching the blending bar in operation. However, such protective mesh cannot avoid splash of the materials. On the contrary, the protective mesh will be contaminated by the remainders which are hard to be cleared up. Under such circumstance, the user must detach the protective mesh for washing. This is quite inconvenient to a user so that the user often simply wipes the protective mesh without taking off the same. As a result, much dirt will accumulate in the meshes of the protective mesh. It is known that a certain amount of water is often added into the materials to modulate the thickness of the blended materials. A user often directly adds the water through the protective mesh into the blending container during operation. Under such circumstance, the water will entrain the dirt in the protective mesh to contaminate the blended materials.
Furthermore, only when the blending container ascends, the protective mesh can provide a protection function. When the blending container is descended, the protective mesh cannot shield the blending container. Normally the blender should be in an off state when the container is descended. However, when the user""s hand extends into the blending container and the blender is mis-activated, the user may still get hurt.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety protective cover of a blender. The protective cover is associated with the blending container and can be easily detached therefrom. Only after the blending container is ascended and located, the blender is activated so that the safety in use can be ensured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above safety protective cover which is made by integral molding to lower manufacturing cost. In addition, the protective cover serves to prevent the blended materials from splashing out.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: